The present invention pertains generally to color wheels which serve as aids to the selection of compatible colors for clothing, room interiors, cosmetics, etc.
The term color wheel encompasses numerous devices, usually hand held, which assist the user in the selection of two or more compatible colors. Known color wheels include the circular arrangement of colors on a base; the display of colors in sectors of a circle; the use of windows in a rotatable calculator member; and the use of pointer equipped wheels on a base.
A common shortcoming of known color wheels or the like is their complexity both in construction and in their use. Further, the color selection possible is limited to relatively few colors.